Singles Cruise
by gooddame
Summary: Humanverse: Rebekah talks Klaus into going on a Singles Cruise where he is determined to have an awful time until he walks in on Caroline changing in a closet things take off from there. Sorry if it's bad. I'm working on my writers block. Again I own nothing.


Klaus sees Caroline from across the singles cruise his sister talked him into. "Nik you have to go I already paid for it and it is non-refundable." She yells after him in their living room he shakes his head yelling back, "That will teach you a lesson about buying unnecessary things." She looks pleased with herself as she crosses her arms, "What did you do little sister?" he asks words laced with fear. She says, "I paid with your card dear brother." Content she walks out of the room leaving him mouth agape staring after her.

So here he is alone on a cruise spending most of his time in his room and avoiding others until he comes out her to order a drink and see her. She's serving drinks like every night on the deck nearby the pool. He's met her twice before and not on the best circumstances either he reddens at the thought. Walking in on her getting ready in a janitorial closet while looking for someone to help him find his room was not a good first impression at least that's what he thought. How was he supposed to know she walked in to change he had just followed her hoping she could help.

"Excuse me, miss?" he says pushing the door open slightly as the light cord was pulled down tuning off the light so he couldn't see anything. The hall was sufficient to see the blonde woman half naked in front of him clothes spewing from her carry-on. Her deadpan didn't help when he just stood there holding his bags in one hand and his key card in the other swallowing nervously as the air was sucked out of the room. She moved quickly covering her top half as she shoved him out yelling, "I'll be with you in a moment."

He heard the door slam rather than seeing it still in a trance he wasn't pulled out until the door opened once more revealing her in her uniform. "Caroline Forbes, how can I assist you today?" she says ignoring his glazed over stare. He asks, "My room, can you help me find it. I've been up and down the last two floors," as he hands her his key card. She carefully takes it not touching him like the rule book says inwardly rolling her eyes. "Yes, right this way. About before we can just forget about it." She says looking back at him as they march onward towards the end of the hall.

"Of course, whatever the lady asks," he says looking down at the carpet which she finds odd but maybe he's still embarrassed about walking in on her changing. "No wonder you're here, you can't even make small talk with the help around here," she says wishing she hadn't said a thing. "Sorry that was rude and against the rules, um it's kind of my first day." She mumbles as she reaches the end of the hall stopping by his door. He looks up with a small smiling playing on his lips, "Right, well thank you Miss Forbes."

She nods at him feeling better knowing he isn't going to be a hard-ass and report her on her first day considering how many times she has put her foot in her mouth. "No problem, um…" she looks up at him expectantly as he she holds the door knob for him to pass. "Niklaus Mikaelson, but I prefer Klaus." He grazes her chest though unintentionally and Caroline gets the hibby jibbies feeling excited and scared at once. "About before, I apologize, I didn't mean to walk in like that." She just smiles nods and runs away.

The second rivaled the first really. He chuckled as the flashback hit him like the ocean breeze. She was talking with the Captain a man named Tyler, flirting more like but Klaus kind of messed that up for her too. "Hehehehe Tyler you're so witty!" she said laughing and slapping his arm playfully as Tyler smiled. Klaus felt sick to his core watching them in one of his first outings from his room watching from afar as she honked the boats horn. "Oh Captain why don't you take advantage of me as well." He mimicked her under his breath catching a few of the people around him staring at his weirdness. He decided if he was going to be on this cruise mentally chasing someone who wasn't available to him he was going to be a little bit drunk all the time.

Thinking back now he was glad he did because he wanted her for himself despite the fact that she wasn't on this cruise to meet someone but to work. He didn't know a thing about her but looking at her push her hair out of her face as she took a compliment and blush he was jealous. He wanted to be on the receiving end of that blush, make her smile and feel the way she made him feel since he met her. Tonight is just the same as always standing by the bar in her section downing a few drinks and talking to the bartender trying to avoid roving eyes of woman who take even the remote interest in him.

She looks up feeling someone staring at her meeting his eyes before he looks away embarrassed walking towards the stairs out of the deck area. She sighs defeated as he walks away wishing he had stayed a little longer she was feeling pretty good about talking to him tonight after she was off the clock. Walking over to the rude woman waving her drink around once more Caroline says, "Another drink ma'am?" Even the guy with her looks upset with his date as she's leaning into take the glass her eyes roam over the railing below spotting him once more standing against the wall holding her section up.

She smiles knowing he's still close by as she takes both their drinks back to the bar humming with delight. Her curls bouncing side to side as she speeds back to the couple refusing to let the maddening woman get her down she plasters a smile. The man has left by then and the woman looks quite upset as she takes both drinks asking her to leave. Caroline consents happy to oblige as she spot another couple come up on deck, the two are destined to be together Caroline can tell just by the way they look at one another.

She was there when they met. Actually they were the reason she was late for work the first day and had Klaus walk in on her changing. She laughs quietly thinking of him down there below her she walks heading towards the couple, "Hi guys, what'd you like tonight?" she says enthusiastically. Taking their orders she leaves them to think about their orders as she walks to the bar once more happy thinking about the boy downstairs stupidly.

Klaus ran like a coward once more thumping his head with the back of his hand. He's beginning to look like a weirdo lurking around where she might be that day but at least he's getting out of his room more. He can at least tell his sister he tried even though he feels like he's sent the last three days chasing her around the boat. "Which is probably true," he mutters as he finishes his drink. Calling it a night he starts walking away placing his drink on one of the server's trays as he walks past the pool trying not to look back at the deck just in case she is looking and spots him.

He takes off his jacket heading into the long hall where his room is located taking his time considering the area is empty the lights flickering every now and again. Leaving only the noise of his feet and the ocean two floors beneath him as everyone is off either having sex or about to get to it. Meanwhile he has no one to even bed tonight considering his social skills or worse than most would believe. He rubs his chin feeling the itch of his stubble as he reaches in his jeans pocket for his key card.

She walks back toward the two bringing their plates and offering to refill their drinks before wishing them a good night. She removes her apron as she hits the stairs looking down spotting a key card. Quickly she checks her skirt pocket to check if hers is still there. It is. Breathing a sigh of relief she bends carefully in this ridiculously short skirt to grab the card lying on the first step. Standing back up she hears the bartender yell, "Have a good night," she waves mouthing 'Thank you' as she clutches the key card.

She knows exactly who it belongs to having helped him locate his room only days before. She scans the pool area to see if he is still around before deciding to ignore company protocol and leaving it at customer service. She holds it close to her chest walking toward the sleeping section Mr. Mikaelson resides in hoping he is retracing his steps to find it. She stops short realizing what she is doing before she finds herself in yet another closet hoping he hasn't spotted her down the end of the hall yet.

He hears steps coming down the hall quickly he hopes it is someone who has found his key card and came to return it. He turns around seeing a woman holding his key card throwing herself into the same damn closet they met in. He groans though he doesn't know why dropping his jacket on the red carpet jogging to the door as he hears it close. He licks his lips as he reaches for the door knob before he hesitates listening to her labored breathing on the other side of it. Klaus knocks softly with his right hand leaning on the door frame fining the situation comical and unbelievably stimulating.

She heard his footsteps stop in front of the door keeping her hidden away from him out of sheer fright. Then she heard the knocking as she tried to slow her breathing to keep from having an anxiety attack. "Not attractive," she thinks, "Hey, I have you're key card, no I'm not holding it hostage in a janitorial closet. Why would you think that?" she blushes at the thought wishing she wasn't in this mess. In reality she hasn't responded yet making it worse really. She has a thought a stupid thought but she's working with what she has.

She puts the card in her back pocket on the other side of her own with one hand as the other pulls her top out of her skirt. She quickly unbuttons her top removing it as she hears the door slowly open. The light flashes on inside as she hears him pull the cord switch. "Get out!" she yells at him covering her bra by pulling her shirt closed with both hands. So far the reenactment is working as she shoves past him buttoning her shirt back up hoping to storm off to the front desk and drop off his card no questions asked.

"Hey," he says grabbing her left arm above her elbow pulling her back to face him she shoves into his chest shocking them both with the impact. She looks up at him not moving actually refusing to give him an inch because now she was mad, "Who did he think he was grabbing her like that?" She looks up at him the anger evident on her face as she yanks her hand away distracting him for the moment from looking down at her half done up shirt. "What the hell?" is all she says as his smirk makes an appearance infuriating her even more even though she didn't know why.

He breaks out into a huge smile watching her writhe beneath him furious when she is the one who has his key card. "I just wanted to ask for my key card back, love." Klaus says quietly watching her features flush red all the way down as far as he can tell. He feels the rush of having a warm body against him and his fingers twitch at the thought of touching her but he manages to keep his hands still. She hasn't moved away from him making him feel braver than usual though it may be those four drinks talking.

She opens her mouth to respond but closes it just as quickly as his hands leave his side feeling adventurous for the first time in a long ass time. He tries not to look so pleased with himself as his hands make contact with her backside his fingers feeling around her pockets. "Is this mine?" he asks pushing his left hand deeper feeling around the card in her pocket. Her eyes widen in shock as he continues, "Or is it this one?" he whispers tilting his head to the left as his right hand copies the action of its left.

She tumbles forward into him as her arms reach up to his arms her nails clawing his shoulders. She hears him hiss ignoring the chill that passes over her as he moves over a new place abandoning the old as she tries to stay balanced. She's lost all coherent speech but inwardly smiles at the sound of him in pain even when she refuses to meet his eyes until she can focus once more. She closes her eyes feeling her forehead on his chest, "Feels nice," she thinks lazily as her hands loosen up on his arms.

He runs his hands up to the end of her skirt before gliding back down not relenting on force he feels her unconsciously rubbing against him. Klaus reaches into her pockets to pull out both of the cards regaining control soon after and feeling shame and regret. Letting Caroline go is difficult but he's already pushed too far tonight she might not want to have anything to do with him now. He steps back from her arms grazing one another as he pulls away feeling like a lit match and dry wood just met as he leaves her to stand on her own.

He doesn't look her in the eye anymore choosing instead to look for his card and bolt before she can pounce on him for his actions. Klaus never did think through to the consequences when he was younger until it was time for him to grow up he had morphed into a more tamed version of himself. That was why he lived a mundane existence choosing to avoid feeling remorse which came after his rash actions. Since he saw her hidden in that closet his life of atonement was out the window. He felt revived.

Caroline stood up her fists clutched up at her sides not sure why she was frozen like this watching herself in an out of body experience. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind and smack him senseless just for grabbing her like that. Taking a step backwards out of their intimate bubbly breathing for the first time in what feels like ages. "That one is mine," she says lowly radiating rage as she snatches her card from his hand meeting his eyes with a dark stare.

"Thank you," he just about mumbles putting his hand in his pocket where it is safe as he turns back to his room looking shamefaced before he does. She watches him walk away from her yet again tonight he feels her eyes burning into his back. "I'm- I'm sorry Caroline," he whispers walking down his room as he hears her start to move. He sends her another silent plea for forgiveness as he puts the key into the lock hearing the click before turning the knob to enter.

She follows him back down the hall cursing the surveillance cameras in the process once she can manage air back into her lungs regularly making her brain work. "Wait! I have something to say!" she shouts down to him as he manages to get his door open. Her legs still shaking with raw emotion as she reaches him ignoring how he is trying to avoid a confrontation but he asked for it. She walks past him into his room thinking by now she is fired either way turning to face him by the foot of his bed.

"So we're both defrocked." She says crossing her arms noticing he won't meet her eyes instead opting to look at the lamp behind her. "Some more than others," he whispers lifting his hand up to gesture to her still unbuttoned top half of her shirt. She looks down at realizing she never finished covering back up quickly trying to maintain some dignity even though most of it was left in the closet down the hall. "I deserved to be called out on my actions but so do you. If punishment was what you had in mind you went too far back there." Caroline's voice wavers as her emotions set in.

He sneaks a glance out of the corner of his eyes glad she has covered herself up once more, he's only human you know. He closes the door behind them refusing to get closer as he wishes his more self-confident side would resurface considering he started it. He takes a seat behind the door tossing his jacket on the table next to him as he does so. "Look I don't know what came over me back there. Well actually I do I'm just not proud of any of it." Klaus mutters looking down at the carpet.

Trying to not ravish the object of his affections that willingly came into his room though not through the best situation he keeps his eyes averted. Felling unsure of what to do as silence engulfs the room he places his elbows on his knees leaning forward to get a better look at the pattern below his feet. "Say something," he tells himself racking his brain feeling the room grow hotter by the second. Reaching up on his left he rubs his neck wishing he could reach the mini bottles he snatched from the supply cart.

She sits down at the foot of the bed placing her hands on her knees trying to keep calm and refrain from being insulted by his lack of interest in her. Eyeing the bottles by the nightstand she grabs one reading 'Tequila' on the label. "Who am I talking to now? Jekyll or Hyde?" Caroline asks trying to make a joke anything to gain his attention once more and wipe that look of sadness away from his face. She twists the cap open taking a bit before closing it feeling the warmness down her throat hit her empty stomach.

Messing with the edge of her skirt she waits for his reply as the lights from the boat flutter on and off before complete darkness overtakes the room. He stands opening the door checking the hall and coming back in closing the door behind him. He grimaces taking his former chair about to speak feeling it was easier to talk to her honestly in the dark. He stands when he sees her do so at the sounds coming from outside.

A megaphone announcing something has gone wrong and is quickly trying to be resolved but for everyone to sit tight in order to not cause more distress. "Looks like you're stuck here sweetheart." Klaus says both sides sparking up in him light and dark as he sees her hair move around in the dark just when the back-up generators start up. The dim lighting does nothing for her beautiful features but closing his eyes he makes it work listening to her breathing.

"Still haven't answered me Klaus. Which is it?" she says in a high-pitched tone looking at him until she sees him open his eyes looking right through her. "I'm Nik. Right now, I'm Nik boring predictable looking for some penance Niklaus Mikaelson." He walks to her closing the space between them watching her flinch as his hand leans toward her he pushes back the grief as he reaches for the little bottle in her hands. "That's mine." He says taking a swig as he sits on the other end of the bed behind her by his night stand.

She's weary of his actions as she sits on his bed the logic in her brain telling her to leave, the lights are back on. But she doesn't move anywhere towards the door instead she crawls up the bed towards him taking a seat next to him. She reaches across him barely touching his arm and chest as she grabs another bottle off the table. "I'm more of a vodka girl anyways," she says taking a sip from her own waiting for him to comment or look at her, kick her out even.

"Is that so?" he asks her watching the lamp go in and out. Caroline says, "Yes," placing her head on his shoulder trying to hide a yawn from him. He looks down at her feeling all sorts of things he's avoided for so long and it's hard to remember why as she looks up at him. He wants to kiss her and it's not fair that she's here with him because he doesn't deserve to have happiness or love. Her lips part as she shifts trying to adjust comfortably in her skirt turning to face him.

"You can go you know," he says uncertain of whether he really wants her to go or not as his face turns back to the lamp not wanting to watch her go. "Is that what you want? For me to go?" she whispers almost challengingly just watching him for a reaction and it takes all he has to not act on the things bubbling up inside in him. "I'm used to being alone," is all he says begging her not to read into anything he might say to make her stay.

She frowns as he looks away once more not sure why she is even trying considering he's practically felt her up and thrown her out in the last ten minutes. Still she sees the sadness etched into his face making lines around his eyes and she wonders how much older he is compared to her. "Don't worry. I'll stay here and protect you," she says nudging him in the ribs smiling hoping it's as contagious as they say.

He looks at her the smile he's been holding back at her being around bringing out all the stops for her just asking her to stay. Klaus takes her hand in his before he knows what he's doing leaning into her space he whispers, "Promise." She looks the epitome of seriousness leaning in to meet him inches from his face, "Yes. And I always keep my promises." His heart soars as he fills the space between them watching her eyes close as he places his lips on hers.

Caroline kisses him back just as sweetly and slowly as he pulls her close to him standing with her knees his bed as he leaves his sitting position shifting over just as much to face her directly. He moves his hands from her waist up her back past the arms holding him just as close cupping her face. She thinks he's about to pull her away and whines at the bottom of her throat feeling his smile on her lips as he continues to kiss her. She clutches his shirt in front of his chest forcing him to stay put in case he was about to try to move away from her and say he regretted that too.

He tries not to chuckle as she forcefully keeps him in his place even though he could easily overpower her if he wanted to. His fingers messing with the curls falling around his face teasing him to no end as she lets his tongue into her mouth apply more pressure to the back of his head making him groan. "She likes control but so do I." he thinks lifting her up and placing her on her back lying on top of her never breaking the kiss. "This is going to be fun," he says against her lips as she switches their positions and the lights go out once more.


End file.
